Summon
by BulletStrong
Summary: Regina desperately summons the Dark One, hoping to save Emma, but is faced with a monster. Will Emma's preexisting feelings be able overpower the darkness? Swan Queen. One-Shot. Set right after the 4B finale.


**Prompt** : "Where Regina has the dagger and summons Emma but she is nothing like she was before, but she has moments where she kind of reverts because of how she feels for Regina." – withgirl

withgirl has a story that is very similar. Give it a shot!

 **Plot:** Regina desperately summons the Dark One, hoping to save Emma, but is faced with a monster. Will Emma's preexisting feelings be able overpower the darkness? Swan Queen. One-Shot. Set right after the 4B finale.

* * *

The wind was whipping violently and the sky darkened under Snow's desperate wails. Hook was holding his palms over his eyes in disbelief. Robin was suffocating her; she just wanted to rip his arms off. Why would she do that? _Damn Emma!_

"This is your fault!" Hook bellowed, his voice and eyes hard. He raised his hook to her neck and Regina used magic to send him flying. He landed by Charming's feet, who ignored the man and started calling out to his daughter. Robin, like the useless oaf he is, finally let go of her and stepped toward the pirate. He was most likely threatening him, which was unneeded and unwanted. Regina didn't need a man to fight her battles. She _needed_ Emma back. She _needed_ a damn time machine.

"Emma!" Charming's voice cut through the air as Hook stood and pushed on Robin's chest. Regina began to piece together her thoughts, willing her emotions back down. Her chocolate orbs caught the metallic glint of the dagger. _Emma Swan_. She felt a pang in her chest. Before she could process anything, her feet were moving toward the dagger and her fingers were wrapping around the leather handle tightly. She lifted it up. Finally, the other hysterical participants noticed her actions and stared hopefully.

Regina cleared her throat, which felt extremely constricted, "Dark One… I summon thee."

For a few seconds, nothing happened. The air was blowing erratically, Snow was hiccupping with sadness, and Main Street was deadly still. Suddenly, a lightening bolt flashed and cracked the ground with a loud bang. The air stilled, leaving the group in a deafening silence. A cloud of black smoke emanated from the crack in the ground and rose up, up, up. The smoke settled between Regina and the rest of the idiots.

When the wisps of black disappeared, there she stood, looking so different and yet exactly the same. Her clothing and hair were the same. It was the stance. Emma always slouched. It was a habit Regina constantly scolded her for, especially after witnessing Henry mimic his birth mother on several occasions. Emma, or whoever this was, stood straight, perfectly straight, as if there was a hidden rod on her back. But there wasn't. Regina knew for certain as the blonde's back was to her.

Regina watched as Snow, Charming, Hook, and Robin recoiled. She could only imagine what her face looked like. She could imagine emotionless, dark, red-rimmed eyes and a menacing smile. By the pirate's face, she could tell she was right on point.

This woman was not Emma. This woman didn't make her weak in the knees, make her heart palpitate, or set butterflies a flutter in her gut. This wasn't the savior. This was the Dark One.

"My love!" _Dumb ass pirate._ Sure, he was nice on the eyes and he had certain charm about him but he was an imbecile, a complete moron. He had to know that this thing was not… his… Emma. Regina felt bile rise at the thought of the blonde being his but she was. She loved him; she had heard it with her own ears. After that declaration, Emma might as well have plunged the blank dagger into the chest.

The Dark One chuckled darkly, moving closer to Hook. Robin backed away from the pirate. _The coward_. What did she see in him again?

Hook ran forward and placed a sloppy kiss on the blonde's lips. Emma grabbed his throat and pushed him back before lifting him into the air using her profound magical abilities. Regina noted that Hook never looked better as he was being strangled. She supposed it was just her excitement to see him near death.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The Dark One roared loudly, making everyone present flinch, except Regina. Cora had had a booming voice too but after years of abuse, Regina was used to loud screeching and pain.

"You love me, Swan! It's me! It's Killian!" The pirate struggled to state, his air way narrowing. Robin backed away further before running off without a second glance. _Well thanks soul mate!_ _It's been fun!_

"Emma! Stop this!" Charming hollered, hoping Emma would shine through the darkness if she recognized her father's voice. But the Dark one simply raised a hand, extending her fingers dramatically, and sent the man flying into a storefront window. Snow wailed, debating whether to run to check on her husband or attempt to persuade The Dark One.

Regina lifted her hand and transported Snow into the store that Charming was in to safety. The Dark One noticed the cloud of purple smoke that took the pixie-haired woman and furrowed her brow angrily. The blonde woman threw the pirate into the clock tower. _God damn it. We just fixed that_.

Regina gulped when The Dark One turned looked over her shoulder and noticed the brunette. The blonde crept forward, her eyes blank but her mouth wasn't so strict. _Was it quivering?_

Regina lifted the dagger, halting The Dark One's movement. She was a few feet away and the brunette's breath was faltering as she looked into those… soft eyes? Regina, in a moment of weakness, believing that The Dark One would listen, lowered the dagger. The Dark One continued her path, only stopping when they practically touched noses. Regina made eye contact and The Dark One gasped, her eyes softening, her posture slouching, the corners of her lips tilting up. Regina was in awe.

"Regina?" Emma whispered desperately. Regina's eyes widened and if the situation wasn't so screwed up, it would be comical. Emma lifted her hands and cradled the brunette's face and leaned in to leaned to press their foreheads together.

"Emma," Regina hiccupped, feeling those pesky emotions bubble to the surface, "Please. You have to fight the darkness."

"I can't." She responded, her voice was deep with sadness. Tears were hanging on her eyelashes. Regina let out a quiet sob.

"For Henry," Emma shook her head and Regina could see that she was fighting extremely hard to stay with her, "For me."

Emma let out a scream and Regina grabbed her cheeks, pulling her forward into her body. Impulsively, Regina smashed their lips together and Emma seemingly melted into the kiss. Lightening flashed incessantly but the two women never broke their connection. When Regina felt magic blaze throughout her body, she opened her eyes, not breaking the kiss, and saw a white light ripping the sinewy darkness from Emma's heart. Regina snapped her eyes shut and pulled the blonde closer.

When the need for oxygen became too great, Regina pulled back slowly. She kept her eyes shut, afraid that her eyes had been mistaken, that Emma was still the Dark One.

Then she heard, "Holy shit. Where'd you learn to mack like that?"

And she laughed heartily and opened her eyes to see Emma. Regina lifted the dagger and saw that it no longer had the blonde's name on it. The sky was clear again, like a damn cliché romance novel.

"How did we do that?" Emma whispered shakily and Regina realized that the kiss wouldn't change anything. The moment Hook cam sauntering from the library, Emma would run to him and they would live happily ever after.

"I don't know." Regina smiled shyly, lying through her teeth. Emma chuckled.

"Did you forget? With you, I always know when you're lying." The blonde slipped her hands onto Regina's hips, making the brunette furrow her brows.

"It… was true love's kiss." Regina stated clinically, "Don't worry though, like with Henry, there's platonic love. We've come to an understand and we've gotten to a good place in our friendship."

"That wasn't platonic," Emma stated confidently, "I thought it would be easier to be with him but it just hurts. I can't lie anymore."

The blonde sealed their lips together again and it was just as frantic and passionate. Their lips and tongues battled fervently and Emma's hands lowered to palm her backside. They pulled away slowly, letting their noses nuzzle lovingly. They heard a commotion from behind them but paid it no mind.

The last thing they heard before Emma transported them to the nearest bedroom was Hook squawking, "What the bloody hell Swan!"


End file.
